1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing systems and methods, especially to a thermal test system and method for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers need to be tested before they go to market. Some tests involve thermal testing for detecting whether the computers can maintain a temperature within a safe range. A typical thermal testing system includes a plurality of temperature sensors configured to collect temperature information of the computers and a plurality of airflow sensors configured to detect airflow speeds in the computers. Testers can determine whether the computers can pass the thermal testing according to the sensed information. However, the typical thermal testing system and method requires operators to read the sensed information and determine test results, which is inefficient and prone to human error.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.